


Guardian concept

by Conscy



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Gen, With pictures, a description of Guardian, and his backstory, and they will inspire you, because i'm no writer, bit a very slow one, but maybe you'll enjoy my descriptions, but only a synopsis, character design, i'm kinda artist, in order to not forget it, so i decided to post my work here, so i need to write down important stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscy/pseuds/Conscy
Summary: Guardian. An embodiment of strength, a pillar of hope. It took me more than half a year to design him. But i finally content, how he turned out. There you will find his backstory as well as some description with concept art.
Kudos: 4





	Guardian concept

**Author's Note:**

> I've read every HLD fanfiction here, and i want to say a huge thank you for every author, who shared their works. You give me ideas and inspiration, good time and sweet pain, an urge to create and become better in what i do, to reflect about the story and characters. You fuel my love towards this fandom.  
> ♡ Thank you so so much!! ♡  
> Be well and write more, pls!))

Age: between 35-38

Height: about 185-190cm

Gender: male

Skills: fast and efficiently fights against multiple enemies; fixes broken gear and creates new, combining spare parts; cooks nicely; very good in social interactions, easily wins people's trust.

Voice: very similar to https://youtu.be/VLfrRZoqzUg but a bit more deep-toned.

Appearance: dark grey skin, teal eyes and hair. Asian facial features. Nordic haircut with a knot; beard. Tribal tattoos as a tradition of honouring ancestors and showing merits of the carrier.

Guardian in armour: https://www.deviantart.com/conscy/art/Guardian-in-armour-sketch-834100263

Guardian without armour WIP: https://twitter.com/Conscy_draws/status/1217961544467845120?s=19

Guardian's face: https://www.deviantart.com/conscy/art/Guardian-s-face-concept-834102676

Backstory:

He was born in a tribe of warriors. Centuries ago they used to be a race, who couldn't live without a good fight. But time passed, and they almost died out, because no one can be at war with most of the world and not get their ass kicked eventually. So the ones who remained alive, went far away, where people knew close to nothing about their kind, then settled and found a more peaceful way to maintain their traditions. They didn't cease to live as warriors, but they started to earn for life, protecting local settlements instead of wiping them out. 

Both boys and girls started training since the age of 5. They learned not only martial arts to prevail on their own against multiple enemies, but also psychology, medicine, languages, bestiary, gear fixing and, of course, survival in the wild. 

Guardian was a merry, talkative and high-spirited kid, known by everybody. He had a big family with lots of relatives and siblings. His mother and father weren't particularly good warriors. To be honest, they were ones of the weakest among the tribesmen, and thus ones of the poorest. His father worked as a scout, spending weeks away from home. And his mother was sick, staying in bed for days, so Guardian took upon himself some duties of household and looking after his younger siblings. And overall he learnt as damned to become a strong and skilled warrior. 

His uncle was a craftsman, who worked with relics and modern gear. Since the age of 4 Guardian often dissapeared to his workshop, admiring all sorts of weapons, armor, bots and other devices. He learnt to fix broken gear and to combine useless parts into something brand new and thus saved a great amount of money, making his armour all by himself. And even earned quite a bit by selling some of his works. 

Guardian also enjoyed cooking. He invented a plethora of recipes of tasty and hearty food made from cheap and easy to obtain ingredients. 

At the age of 16 he started working as a protector of a nearby village, improving his skills of vigilance, fighting and communication. When he was returning home from one of his watches, he found an unconscious and wounded traveller, whom he brought home and nursed. 

The traveller turned out to be a girl from a band of robbers. They had attacked one of the nearby villages and had been killed by Guardian's tribe. All, except the girl, who managed to get away, but lost her right hand in the process. He heard this whole story from her after she attempted to kill him, trying to revenge for her family. He told her the story of his tribe, their bloody past and their redeeming present. He convinced her that she doesn't have to proceeded living as her family did and offered her to stay here and earn her living another way. 

Tribe wasn't happy with this decision, but Guardian vouched his life for her. His uncle, since he was a restpectful craftsman, helped to reason with the tribe. And the girl's presence in the settlement was accepted, but only with Guardian looking after her.

Within half a year she grew accustomed to living with the tribe. Her wounds cured, and Guardian with his uncle made a prosthesis for her. After she got comfortable with her new hand, she started working as a protector alongside Guardian. They grew attached to eachother, and married in a couple of years. In three more years she gave birth to their child. 

Six years after they lived happily together. But then she and their child got ill, and nothing could cure them. Guardian did all he could. He searched for doctors, medicines, even sorcerers, but none helped against the malady. So eventually they died, and he lived, unable to bear the loss.

He left the tribe, thus breaking one of the most significant taboos. For years he wandered, searching for a point of living or death. And he started hearing stories about the sickness very similar to the one his family died from. So he began searching for clues. The closer he got to Central, the more evidence of some kind of evil entity causing the illness he found. Then he got infected and witnessed Judgement himself. And Jackal, of course, who showed him the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add full length image of him without armour, when i finish a backside view)
> 
> My friends helped me to create this, as well as people i don't know, but whose art and writings i adore. And I will be more than happy, if i inspire someone to create something))) So feel free to use this story, if you want to. If you do so, I will be glad, if you give me credit by sharing a link to any of my social media account (you can find all of them in my profile) and, most importantly, show me your work))


End file.
